Captain vs Captain
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: Dick and Tim moment.


Dick angrily walked into the cave, breathing heavily. "Is there a reason I got called away from what I was doing to come down here? I was in the middle of something that was actually important."

Tim glanced up from what he was doing. "Bruce needed you." He didn't say anything else.

Dick rolled his eyes in Tim's direction. "Clearly. Thanks for that, Captain Obvious! Are you going to tell me anything of actual importance?"

Tim smirked. "Well, I would rather be Captain Obvious than Captain Oblivious, Captain Obvious' arch nemesis. So, how are you anyway, Captain?"

Dick walked over to Tim, and slapped him in the back of the head. "Can we focus on what we are supposed to be doing, please? Now, tell me why I'm here."

Tim smiled back. "We could, but where's the fun in that?"

Dick grabbed the back of Tim's head, and forced him to look down at the desk. "File...read…now!"

Tim sighed. "Man, you're less fun than Batman sometimes, you know that?"

Dick smacked him in the back of the head once again. "Just read."

Tim moved away from Dick. "There's no point. There is nothing in that file that will tell you why you're here."

Dick was rapidly losing his patience. "So tell me why I'm here, Timmy."

Tim's gaze fell to the floor. "I can't."

Dick stepped closer to him. "What do you mean you can't?"

Tim took another step back. "Bruce told me not to tell you anything until he gets here."

Dick was growing frustrated. "Why?"

Tim shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm just the Robin that sits in the background while the two of you try not to kill each other. It's quite entertaining actually. I should ask Alfred to make some popcorn for the show, because I'm sure there is going to be one."

Dick sat down in a nearby chair. "Tim, do me a favor. SHUT UP!"

Tim settled back into the chair he had been sitting in before Dick walked in. "See, you are less fun than Batman sometimes. Told ya."

Dick shot Tim a murderous glare. "Tim, I'm warning you. I am not in the mood for this."

Tim crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What is up with you lately? You bailed on me this weekend with no explanation. You know the weekend we planned over two months ago? You haven't been answering your cell when I call, nor do you ever call me back. This is the first time we've seen each other in forever, and I don't even get a 'Hey bro, what's up?' from you. Instead, I get a pissed off attitude that I don't need right now. Bruce didn't tell me why he called you. All I was told was that he did. So, sorry that we're no longer as important as whatever you were doing. You want to know something else? I don't know why he even bothered calling you because personally I don't think we need you at all." The hurt was evident in Tim's voice.

Dick didn't say anything back. He didn't even turn to face Tim. Instead, he just sat and stared at the cave steps. Dick was too angry with himself to do anything else. Tim, on the other hand, was too infuriated with the entire situation to continue the conversation. The two of them sat in silence until Bruce arrived. When Bruce walked in he ordered Tim to leave. Tim got up and walked out without a word. Bruce moved so that he was directly in front of Dick. "He needs you."

Dick scoffed. "He doesn't seem to think so."

Bruce's gaze never left Dick's face. "He's angry. Can you blame him? You haven't exactly been around lately, and he has definitely needed someone. You're the only person he'll really talk to. Oh, and he might not know what you've been up to, but I do."

Dick's eyes never left the stairs. "Of course you know. That's no surprise, but why doesn't he?"

Bruce sat down. "I didn't think he needed to know that his brother had canceled on him due to old flings reappearing."

Dick's eyes grew slightly wider. "It wasn't like that. It was-"

Bruce held up his hand to silence him. "You don't have to explain it to me. Hell, you don't even have to explain it to him. All you have to do is get your butt up there, and make it right." Bruce turned his back to Dick, and began to type. Dick took that as his dismissal, and ran up the stairs to find Tim.

Tim was up in one of the many bedrooms lying down, and staring at the ceiling when Dick found him. "We need to talk."

Tim continued staring at the ceiling. "What's up, Captain Oblivious?"

Dick heaved a large sigh. "I'm sorry for not being around, not calling, and blowing up at you. My life has been hectic lately, but that is no excuse. Sometimes the stupid part of my brain runs overtime. I shouldn't have bailed on you, and I should have realized you needed someone to talk to. So, what do you say, Captain Obvious? Give me another chance."

Tim gave him a small smile. "Do I have to? I kind of enjoy the groveling. Seriously though, I get free reign to kick your butt when you start acting like an ass."

Dick grinned as well. "Deal. So, how about the two of us get out of here, and we can go do something fun? How's that sound, Captain?"

Tim nodded. "I think that sounds good, Captain."

The two of them walked out of the room while they simultaneously tried to ruin each others hair.

The End


End file.
